


Severus' Day

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Severus' Day

***Hogwarts – 9 a.m.***

“Albus, someone has to look after him. We can’t allow him walk freely without supervision,” Minerva stated as she watched the Potions Professor sit on the floor playing with his potions set, the man received from Albus.

“Why don’t we let Severus choose who will take care of him?” Albus suggested and let the man stand in the middle of the teachers. “Severus, choose the person who you want to be with today.”

Severus stared at the white bearded man before shyly nodding his head and looked around him. After a few minutes, he was about to walk towards Minerva when another professor burst into the office, making his decision much easier. He wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him to his chest. “Harry.” 

“Well, it seems Severus has made his choice,” Albus said as his youngest professor tried to manoeuvre himself out of the embrace.

“Albus, what’s going on? I got a call that Sev was hurt and why is he clingy?” Harry questioned as he stopped removing himself from the tight embrace. “Sev, love, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong. Me pick you and you take care of me,” Severus said in his best four-year-old voice.

“Uhm…he’s a child?” Harry questioned softly as he took Severus’ face between his hands. The black eyes stared at him before a smile lit up the man’s face. Harry couldn’t resist himself and kissed the tip of the large nose.

“No, Harry, not on my nose,” Severus said as he crunched his nose before wiping the kiss away. “Come, we outside.”

“No, Severus, first we’re going to eat. You hadn’t any breakfast this morning,” Harry objected before taking his lover’s hand and guiding him towards the kitchen. He was sure Dobby would prepare a snack for his lover to eat.

But it wasn’t an easy job to get Severus to the kitchen, as the man was watching the paintings interact before he talked to him.

“How did this happen?” Harry muttered to himself as he stared at the man he loved, a child’s mind in a grown-up body. Thank god, it’s only going to be one day. He was distracted when Severus cowered behind him when Dobby popped into view.

Severus yelped when a small creature appeared in front of him and he jumped behind Harry as he looked over the man’s shoulder. The creature had two very big ears and large eyes that made the head to big for the small body. “Who that?”

“That’s Dobby, one of many house elves here at Hogwarts. You don’t remember house elves?” Harry questioned and smiled when Severus shook his head wildly, making his long hair hit his face. “Well, Dobby is going to assist us during this day. Dobby, meet my friend Severus, he’s four years old,” Harry introduced, hoping Dobby would understand the hint about Severus’ mind.

“Me Dobby, You are Harry’s boy,” Dobby said as he gently shook the man’s hand before popping out of view to get the man a snack.

They finally arrived in the Great Hall and walked towards the Head table. He helped Severus in his chair before sitting next to him waiting for Dobby. The elf appeared quickly, causing Severus to clap his hands and laughing. Dobby placed the food in front of the men and disappeared, leaving Severus to Harry.

Severus poked at his food before taking it between his fingers and placing it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and Harry grinned when Severus suddenly dug in. When Severus was finished, Harry laughed at seeing that his lover’s face has eaten as well. 

Harry took a cloth and cleaned Severus’ face before he took the man’s hand and guided them outside. Albus had created a garden for children with a ward around it. He looked around before watching his lover run for the swing set. The man sat on the swing and sat still as if it should move on his own. Harry joined Severus and showed him how to move. Soon the black haired man laughed as he tried to go higher. Harry was glad to see that Albus had made the swing set protected for Severus not to go too high.

It didn’t take long for the man to become bored before he rushed towards many of the other items. Harry saw that his friends joined him on the swing set while Severus dragged Draco to the sand box. 

“How is Severus doing?” Hermione asked as she watched the two Slytherins.

“He’s a child for a day in his grown-up body,” Harry replied as he made sure Severus didn’t hurt himself. “We never asked, but I think he’s about four years old.”

“I never seen him laugh before,” Ron stated as he watched his lover make a sandcastle with his father.

“I don’t even think he recognized Draco as family. He sees me as his friend, nothing more,” Harry explained calmly. 

Draco was startled when Severus dragged him to the sand box. He had heard that his father had a potion accident, but he never knew what happened. Draco was glad to see he wasn’t hurt physically. He also had never seen his father laugh so freely before. Draco remembered the first smile when he answered Severus’ question about him becoming his father now that Lucius had died.

“Draco, help me build this castle!” Severus demanded before placing a load of sand in the blonde’s hands.

“What do you say, Severus?” Harry suddenly announced behind him.

“Please?” Severus asked softly as he blushed.

“What kind of castle do you want to build?” Draco asked when Ron, Hermione and Harry joined him.

“Hogwarts!” Severus exclaimed happily.

As Severus pushed his friends into the places he wanted them to be, they started building the castle as Severus instructed them. They lost track of time when Dobby announced that lunch was about to start in an hour in the Great Hall.

“Let’s get you clean and we’ll join the others in the Great Hall,” Harry pointed out as he stood up and waited for Severus to stand up as well. He looked down to see his lover pouting while his friends snickered in his expense. “Don’t you want to eat with me, Albus and the others?”

The moment he heard Albus’ name he stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand. The small group walked back into Hogwarts. They said goodbye to their friends while Harry guided the playful man to the bathroom. With a small whisk of his hand, Severus was naked and Harry’s eyes widened when Severus ran towards the bedroom, leaving Harry to stare at his ass.

Harry shook his head as if to lose the image now that Severus’ was four-years old in his mind. “Harry, come!” he heard coming from the shower. He undressed himself but kept his boxer shorts on as he stepped into the bathroom, joining his lover.

Severus was fumbling with the showerhead as he tried to peek through the holes. Harry reached around and opened the faucets, causing Severus to sputter as water hit his face, immediately soaking his hair.

Harry took a cloth in his hands, put some soap in it and began washing Severus’ body. He smiled when Severus giggled while washing the other man’s sides. He quickly washed his lover’s genitals, feeling uncomfortable, as his lover was a child instead of an adult. 

Severus began turning around, letting the water wash away the soap before he dunked his head under the spray. He ducked a bit lower and let Harry wash his hair before he let the water rinse his hair. It took Harry a full half hour before he managed to get Severus out of the shower, dry and redress him.

 

*****

 

Albus was waiting with lunch until his boys entered the Great Hall. As expected the hall became quiet when Severus entered. Severus glanced around, seeing his new friends and waved before skipping towards his chair, never seeing the shocked and surprised looks on the students’ faces.

As Harry sat next to Severus, Albus calmly explained what happened to Severus. The Headmaster knew Severus wasn’t listening, so he continued to warn the students before finally allowing the food to appear on the tables. He chuckled when he heard a squeal coming from Harry’s side of the table, leaving the students once again speechless.

“Sev, don’t play with your food,” Harry admonished gently while eating himself.

Severus who heard the warning looked up at Harry before watching his plate again. He poked his slice of bread again as if it would come alive until it vanished. His eyes began to tear and looked at Harry, who was looking at him sternly. Maybe pouting helped.

“Pouting doesn’t work with me,” Harry said sternly while inside he was laughing out loud. Nobody told him Severus was a master in pouting. Suddenly the bread appeared on the plate and Harry looked around to see who had done it.

Severus knew someone else was on his side when the bread reappeared again. He quickly snagged the bread from his plate and stuffed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he searched for his saviour.

Harry’s gaze rested on Draco who suspiciously wouldn’t look at Harry but stared at Ron, pretending not to notice anything. “Draco?” Harry questioned as he felt his mood swing to something surprising.

“Yes, Harry?” Draco gulped as he turned around, managing to look innocent into green eyes…full of mischief? “Ahhh!” Draco yelped as a pie hit him in the face, his silvery eyes peeking out of the white substance. He glared at his lover as Ron began laughing loudly, receiving the attention of all the students.

Soon a real food fight had begun and Severus jumped of his chair to join the students, not hearing Harry’s words. “I just had him cleaned up!”

 

*****

 

“That was fun, Harry! Are we going to finish the castle?” Severus questioned.

“I need to teach one class and then I’ll be able to finish the castle with you. But until then you’re going to help Albus,” Harry explained while watching the disappointed look appear on his lover’s face. “You don’t want to help Albus? Perhaps you want to help Hagrid?”

“Yes, Hagrid. Lots of beasties!” Severus exclaimed, making Harry regret he offered.

Not wanting to disappoint Severus, he guided the man towards Hagrid, who was already waiting for them. “Hello, Hagrid.”

“’Aye, Harry, Severus,” Hagrid greeted the duo. “You’re going to help with the animals, Severus?”

“Yes!” Severus said as he happily jumped up and down (yes, up and down! ).

“Be careful with him, Hagrid,” Harry warned him before kissing the other man goodbye before walking back to Hogwarts.

 

*****

 

Harry was just finished with his classes when Severus ran inside, or at least Harry thought it was his lover. The man was covered in mud, his black eyes almost not even recognisable. “I assume you had fun with Hagrid?”

“Yes, he brought me back and I fell into a pool of mud and we played and we made another castle and I helped with a horsy and a dragon and then we fed them,” Severus babbled as he explained his afternoon.

“I see, well it seems we need to clean you again, won’t we?” Harry smiled while inside he became a bit worried at the mention of a dragon, but as it appeared, his lover wasn’t hurt, so Hagrid must have been careful.

 

*****

 

Every student were waiting excited for Severus to come in. He had been very entertaining for the students to see a side of their Potions Professor the way they had never that ever. But they knew it would end soon, as the day was almost over. The doors opened and revealed a once again skipping professor while the man held onto Professor Potter’s hand.

Harry let go of the hand and let Severus run around for the last time, as he knew it would be the last time. He hoped Severus would remember their time together. As he sat at the table, he noticed that Draco was watching his father anxiously as he too knew this was the last time that Severus acted carefree. 

Severus felt something inside shift and he stopped running, looking around confused, seeing many sappy smiles as the students watched them. He slowly made his way towards his chair where Harry filled his plate. He didn’t understand until his memories fell into place. He blushed at all the things he had done, but felt great when he remembered that Harry had taken care of him.

Harry watched his lover’s face and wasn’t sure if his lover was back as the man let him fill his plate and cut it up in small pieces. He saw Draco looking questioningly at Severus and Harry before focusing at his own plate.

Severus looked up and smiled shyly, making the students smile back before shock came over him when their Potions Professor took Harry’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

Harry eeped before he gave in to the kiss. As the kiss ended, he stared into his lover’s black eyes and knew the man was back. He blushed at the whispered words before he sat on Severus’ lap and feeding him while Severus held him tightly.

“Thank you for the best time in my life as a kid and I love you,” Severus whispered. It was time for a change and Severus smiled brightly, letting his happiness and love for Harry fill his heart completely, leaving behind a totally different man.

Albus knew this was only the beginning as the normally stern and angry man, let the love in his heart and mind, making his life complete by having Harry in his life. His trick had worked perfect.


End file.
